Brittany's Death
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: This is Santana's first concert since Brittany's death, I might go back and do another chapter on the day Britt died if you want, just PM me or review and I'll see what you think :)


**Sorry I haven't written for ages, I have a few going now. Hopefully you'll like this :)**

Santana walks out in front of the crowd for the first time in the past year and she has to turn her head away. She hasn't performed since the accident. The accident that took Brittany out of her life forever. The accident that took her soul mate and a piece of her heart. She may find love again some day but she will never fully feel whole again. Her one true love was taken away from her too soon. 'Nothing can prepare you for that and the only way to carry on is to do what she wanted you to.' Santana thinks before turning back to look at the crowd. Her eyes are already stinging. "As you guys all know, at the end of last year, my fiancée Br…" She chokes slightly trying to hold back the tears. "Brittany was in an accident. She was taken away from me that day and nothing ever prepares you to lose someone you had envisioned spending your whole life with, someone you loved, or rather, love. I know I am not the first person to go through something like this. It is a horrible thing to have to deal with. Thankfully, my family has been extremely helpful in helping me believe in what I have to do. She told me when I asked her to marry me that whatever happens I have to keep going and make it to the stage. I promised her I would and as you all know, I did. Shortly before her accident. Every song I have ever written has been about Brittany and this one is no different. Until it happens no one can ever understand what it is like to have spent your whole life with, that you grew up with and that knew everything about you but I would not wish that on anybody.

Me and Brittany made a promise when we were younger that if anything ever happened to one of us, that we would move on. It feels like it would be impossible to love again after Brittany, I have never been more than a few weeks without her. Sometimes I still expect her to come dancing towards me from the kitchen when I get home. I know I might find love again and I will not fight it when it happens. I know I have to let go. I will always love Brittany, that will never change no matter what happens to me now but I understand that I have to begin to live again. I've spent the past year by myself, going over every memory I have with Brittany, you'd think that was a bad thing, being stuck in my memories but it meant I was also remembering the good times. There was one thing no one knew about Brittany before she died although I am 100% sure she would want everyone to know now. When she died, Brittany was eight and a half months pregnant, with a little girl. Brittany gave birth in the car, just before she died and when they pulled her out of the car she had the baby cradled into her chest. Our driver David, who was a close friend of mine from high school also died that day, trying to protect Brittany and the baby. He had managed to find away to cut the umbilical chord to prevent the baby from dying if anything happened to them. The baby was the only one that survived that day because David put his body in front of my child and protected it with his life. For that I will be eternally grateful to him because he gave me my daughter." Santana's mother walked out onto the stage in tears and passed Santana the little blonde baby before running off the stage in tears.

"She is the image of her mother and I would not give her up for the world. My only regret is that Brittany and David were never able to meet our daughter and they won't be here to see her grow up. We had decided not to name the baby until it arrived but as soon as I saw her, even though my heart was broken I knew what I would call her. This is Brittany Jr Lopez-Pierce. Brittany will always be in my heart but I know if it wasn't for Brittany Jr, I may have never survived.

The song I am going to sing is to Brittany. I wrote this song myself but I know that I will sing this song at the place of the accident every year until I die, to keep Brittany's memory alive. No matter what is going on in my life at that point, I will never miss a date at that spot and when she gets old enough, I will encourage my daughter to join me. When you need to, or if you lose someone you love please come to that performance, anyone will be welcome and I know that anyone who wishes too can sing, or if they don't want to sing, I can perform a song for you. It may not just be a day thing, it could be longer depending on how many turn up but it will always happen until I am physically unable to think anymore. Thank you for listening guys." Santana cradled Brittany Jr in her arms as she began to sing, tears quickly filling her eyes and beginning to fall for the first time since she began her speech.

"_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

_**Oh**_

_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_**Oh**_

_**I had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**And I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_

_**There you go, there you go,**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_

_**I miss you."**_

"I love you Brittany." She whispered out across the audience.

**_Please R&R :)_**

**_A_**


End file.
